A Night at Camp
by Infinite Number
Summary: After her B Support with Ephraim in FE8, Myrrh asks Eirika to help her sleep, giving the two girls a chance to bond.


**Myrrh**: So…Brother. Would you…stay with me at night and watch over me?  
**Ephraim**: No! Myrrh, I understand your insecurity, but this simply is not acceptable. Especially when we are on the march.  
**Myrrh**: …  
**Ephraim**: Oh, don't look so sad. When you see Eirika next, why don't you ask her? I'm sure she will agree. If you and I are brother and sister, then surely you and she are sisters, too. How does that sound?  
**Myrrh**: Yes… I'll do that. Thank you, Brother.

* * *

Eirika yawned, looking up at the bright moon. Tonight marked a week after they'd left Renais, but at least Rausten was finally within reach - and with it, the final Sacred Stone they needed to vanquish the horrible force threatening their continent. She looked around at the friends who'd accompanied her so far. Tethys was dancing by the fire, to the cheers of those who chose to watch. Further away she could see Joshua deep in conversation with Natasha, after bidding goodnight to Innes. Actually, quite a few of her companions had already chosen to turn in for the day, Tana and L'Arachel among them.

She stifled a second yawn. "I should do the same," she mumbled to herself, only to feel a tugging at her shirt. She looked down to see Myrrh, the little girl Ephraim had rescued, who was in truth a Great Dragon, her large yellow wings the only sign of her true heritage. She knelt down to her level.

"Yes?"

Myrrh was silent at first, looking at the grass beneath them for a while before mumbling something that sounded like "...can't sleep."

"I...I didn't quite catch that."

"I...can't sleep. Can you...watch over me tonight? Please?" The indigo-haired girl finally looked up, her cheeks pink. Eirika smiled.

"Oh, of _course_ I will! But...what about Ephraim, wouldn't you rather have him look after you?"

Myrrh looked away again. "He said he shouldn't."

"Hmm?"

"He said it wasn't 'acceptable'." She sighed. Eirika scoffed.

"Hmph. What a time to start being self-conscious!" She looked around, but remembered "Oh, he's sparring with Duessel again isn't he? Typical." She placed a hand on Myrrh's back. "Okay, let's get a good night's sleep tonight and give him a piece of our minds in the morning, shall we?" She winked, prompting Myrrh to chuckle before catching herself.

"But...don't you like Ephraim too?"

"...of course I do, but that doesn't mean I can't scold him when he needs it." She stuck her tongue out, getting another cute laugh out of the dragon-child.

"I see..." she thought for a while as they walked. "So...could I tell him off too?"

"I don't see why not."

"Oh...well, if you're allowed to tell him off, I must be too. He said I could call him my Brother, after all."

Eirika blinked. "Really?"

"Yes," a faint smile bloomed on Myrrh's lips. "And he calls me Sister too."

"Really?" She asked again. "And how long has this been going on?"

"Oh! Only for a little while!" Myrrh looked as though she'd been caught stealing sweets. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!"

"No no, that's fine," Eirika smiled again and this seemed to calm Myrrh down. "I was just surprised, that's all. So! That makes us sisters, doesn't it?"

"Y - yes." Myrrh was blushing more than Eirika thought possible in this conversation alone. "Actually, that's why I came to you. Ephraim said you'd be willing to help me sleep instead."

"I see..." Eirika paused as Ewan and Ross ran in front of them, so close the two pairs almost collided. They seemed to be playing tag and Eirika had no desire to interrupt this rare chance the young ones of their army had to live their lives, so she simply chuckled at the sight and continued walking. "You know, I always wondered what it'd be like to having a younger sibling."

"Really?"

"Yes!" They were near the women's tents now. Eirika took a moment to find Myrrh's, which was situated next to Amelia's - she and the other leaders of the group had deemed it best to place the two youths close together, though sadly Myrrh had been too shy to talk to the blonde soldier so far. She resumed walking and talking at the same time. "But you're much older than me, aren't you? So you're probably _my_ big sister instead."

Myrrh shook her head. "...I don't want to think about that. Please, I just want to be your sister. Nothing more or less than that."

"Heh. Alright then. Oh - and here we are!" Eirika raised the lid of Myrrh's tent and stepped in behind her. It was small - which made sense as Myrrh was the only occupant - and a bit cramped, but it felt much better once she kicked off her boots and sat by the little girl's sleeping mat. Myrrh lay down, placing her head on Eirika's lap and her hands beneath it. Eirika removed her gloves and stroked her hair. Myrrh sighed.

"Thank you..."

"It's nothing. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. This feels...so nice..."

"I'm glad to hear that," Eirika tucked a lock of purple hair behind Myrrh's ear. "Have you been having nightmares lately?"

"Hm?" Myrrh closed her eyes.

"Oh, I just wanted to know why you wanted someone to help you sleep."

"Oh...no, I haven't been having nightmares. It's just that...my father always used to watch over me as I slept and...I missed that."

"Is that so?" Myrrh's hair was so soft. "You must miss him greatly."

"Mm." Myrrh nodded ever so slightly.

"But you know, it was very brave of you to leave your home behind so you could do what you thought was right."

Myrrh shook her head this time. "I had Saleh with me."

"I know, but you were still very strong. Especially now that you know exactly what it is we're facing."

"...I don't think so..."

"Well, I do!" Eirika poked Myrrh's cheek and fought the urge to giggle. The child - for that's what she seemed like now, regardless of her true age - responded with a half-hearted pout; her fatigue was getting to her. "Your father must be so proud of you."

"I hope so..." Myrrh yawned. Moments later, Eirika yawned too.

"I'd like to meet him someday, Myrrh." Eirika continued.

"Hmm?"

"Your father. I want to see your home and tell him just how brave you've been. You've been through so much to get here, you've carried so much responsibility on your shoulders...I want to tell him everything about you." Myrrh said nothing, but her cheeks went from pink to bright red. Eirika brushed her fringe to one side. "It's not just your father either; _I'm_ proud of you too. Actually, you've impressed everyone: Master Saleh, Innes, Tana, Seth..." Eirika smirked. "Especially Ephraim. You must be very happy to hear that, aren't you?" She scratched at Myrrh's cheek and she bolted up; her blush before was nothing compared to the crimson flooding her face right now.

"_Mistress Eirika!_"

"What's wrong?" The blue-haired woman responded with a even expression. "All I meant was that Ephraim would be proud to have such an accomplished sister."

"O - oh. Oh...th - thank you." Myrrh shut her eyes and fell back on her lap, though her body remained stiff. Myrrh's expression had made her day, but Eirika hadn't expected her to wake up. She patted Myrrh's shoulder until she relaxed and her face softened into a smile, then began humming a tune - though she didn't remember where she'd heard it - until Myrrh's gentle breathing filled the tent.

"'Mistress Eirika'? Didn't you say you were my sister too?" Eirika thought aloud. She shrugged. "Oh well, Ephraim's more important to you anyway."

She chuckled that slight pang of jealousy away, removed her breastplate and lay next to the smaller girl, hugging her close and pulling the blanket over them.

"Goodnight Myrrh," she muttered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Then she too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sister," said a girl standing in front of where that tent had once been. "I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with you."

The speaker appeared to be in her late teens and wore simple clothes made with wool from her village. She looked around and thought she could make out the holes in the earth where that tent - and many others besides - had been erected. If she stood still, she could almost hear the calls of her friends as they ate or played or sparred together. A gust of wind blew through the surrounding trees and she whirled around, certain she'd heard the voice of her beloved Brother as he honed his skills.

_Even after all these years, I'm still just a child._

...but perhaps Sister would have been happy to know that. The young woman spread the vast wings that set her apart from every other being in Magvel and took off, leaving only tears in her wake.

Those voices - like every other she'd heard on her pilgrimage - were just the product of wishful thinking.

After all, she hadn't truly heard any of them for over 500 years.

* * *

This story was inspired by how I've always, _always_ wanted an Eirika/ Myrrh Support and the incredible "older Myrrh" design by jivke on twitter (jivke/status/1078143889096228869). I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think via reviews, they help me more than you know!

While I've had the idea for months, what motivated me to finally write this is the impending Choose Your Legends for Fire Emblem Heroes. If you like this story, please vote for Eirika! She's the last GBA Lord left to win, so she needs this! You can find the voting link and a character analysis all about her on my Profile page.

Thank you for your time. It really means a lot to me :)


End file.
